


Bring Me the Stars

by fandomismylanguage



Series: Fandomismylanguage's Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Catch Me, Caught in the Act, Day 3, Day 4, Fireflies, I combined them, M/M, ereriweek, ereriweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismylanguage/pseuds/fandomismylanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a secret admirer and Eren is from Wall Maria. Their correlation? None if Eren can help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine catch me/caught in the act with fireflies. This is the result of that.

Levi’s room was spotless. Not the kind his subordinates thought was spotless, but rather this, that was up to his standards. He had yet to find a dirty spot, which truly amazed him.

 

One might think that this would be normal considering that it was Levi, but this was actually the first time that his room had been done with the same precision and cleanliness that Levi would have.

 

He had to leave with Erwin rather hastily, and he didn't have the time to clean his already clean room. Although it killed him he knew he could get back to it when he came back.

 

_Have I finally found someone who actually knows how to clean? None of my squad knows how to though, Oluo doesn’t really do it, just gives it to Eren and talks about character building, Petra does a good job but she’s not quick, Eld and Gunther do alright, but they tend to only take away the grime on the surface, and Eren hasn’t been around me to have learned how I like things exactly._

 

Finding a note he read it quickly.

 

It's alright if you can't do every single thing. That's what you have your squad for.

 

Feeling a smile come to his face he decided It didn’t really bother him, so he figured it was a group effort, and would thank them tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you."

 

The people that had heard him looked around in confusion, bewildered looks on their faces.

 

_Are they surprised I know how to apologize? I don't appear that heartless, do I?_

 

Everyone else who ate further down the table continued to eat and chatter amongst themselves, making them look inconspicuous.

Good thing or else Eren would be forced to lie, and be found out.

 

 

 

The second time it happened, Levi said thank you again, but received the same response as before. It confused him as well.

 

A team means help, you can ask for it on occasion, you're not a one man army, we will always stand behind you _._

 

_So it wasn’t a team effort? Or maybe they’re really good liars. It’s not exactly a bad thing, I just want to find out who it is._

 

 

 

The third time was just as irritating for Levi because he still had no clue as to who did it. He was making no progress.

 

_Maybe it was Petra, she’s so nice and polite she would probably be the person who’s doing it. Oluo maybe, but he’s a bit lazy when it comes to doing things that aren’t required, so I feel like it wouldn’t be him. So that leaves Petra._

 

 

 

 

_Fucking damn the walls! It’s not Petra, and she wasn’t lying. Sina fucking dammit. This is- is that Eren? Is he carrying around a broom and dustpan? What’s he doing with those? He’s not scheduled ‘till later. What the fuck is he doing? Is Oluo dumping his chores on Eren again? Fucking Maria._

 

“Eren what are you doing?”

 

Eren looked around as if trying to find an escape, which wasn’t going to work since they were in a rather dim hall.

 

“Nothing, Sir.”

 

“Then why do you have the fucking broom?”

 

Again, Eren looked around, searching for an answer, then he saw it, through the form of Hanji who had some reports to turn into Levi, who would them hand them off to Erwin. Although he knew the instant he would say it he would regret it, he was desperate. Incredibly desperate, pity the poor soul. Speaking loudly enough that Hanji could hear him from where they were he said,

 

“Hanji wanted to perform a series of tests on me, we were going to ask for permission once they told me what was going to happen and once they made sure I was comfortable with the procedures.”

 

Eren could see Hanji’s eyes light up from where he was at and started to internally weep but kept a decent composure for the captain, some of the fear still escaped making it more believable.

 

“Tch. Still doesn’t explain the broom.”

 

“It’s to clean up the mess we’ll make, Levi!”

 

Eren was relieved and scared at the same time.

 

Eren did let them carry out a few experiments, it was the least he could do after what they had just done for them.

 

 

 

_Shitty Eyebrows and his shitty times, and his shitty meetings, and his shitty, shit. Fuck him and his shitty time management._

 

He fell face first onto his freshly made bed breathing in then exhaling deeply, the sheets fresh with a clean smell, and a warm tea in the corner, steam still rising.

 

_Wait. Clean linens? Warm tea? Someone was just here and I didn’t catch them? They must still be here._

 

Careful to not make a single noise through the whole process, Levi searched through his whole room, not finding a single living thing, he only found that the floor had been mopped right before he had come in.

 

Walking across the room to his dresser where the tea was, he took a sip and was pleasantly greeted with a tea made in a new but pleasant. He drank it leisurely, it was hot enough to last long, but cool enough to not scald him.

 

_I’ve never had anyone make me tea like this before. So it’s somebody from another squad maybe? How would they know my quarters though? This person sure knows how to clean though._

 

Under the saucer Levi found a small note with precise, practiced handwriting, the same one as last time.

 

You need to take care of yourself, I hope you have the time to enjoy the smaller things in life.

 

Much love- Yours

 

_So it was one person. Who are you?_

 

A few corridors away, Eren exhaled in relief at having made it out just in time.

 

 

 

 

Levi had soon found out that if he left his room in a dismal state with a note asking some questions he would get answers and a clean room.

 

_Who are you?_

It’s all in the signature

 

_What’s your name?_

A select group of letters that I respond to

 

_Why don’t you tell me who you are?_

Because I can’t

 

_Why can’t you tell me who you are?_

I want to, but I know I shouldn’t even though it weighs on me.

 

Many more of their conversations went on like that, each time signed -Yours.

 

 

 

 

They kept talking and slowly but surely Levi felt himself warming to the person, not really love, but more of a sense of trust and warmth that came whenever there was an answered note.

 

 

 

What he didn’t expect to find from his admirer was a jar. Not just any jar though, it was a jar full of glowing little floating lights surrounded by some fragrant flowers. He failed to see the note though.

 

_Holy fucking shit. Is this from Hanji? Did they ask them to make these for me? What are they? If Hanji made them, then I can find out who they are._

 

Quickly rushing to Hanji’s quarters he thrust the jar of glowing lights into their face,

 

“What the ever-loving-fuck are these?”

 

“Well if you give them to me-”

 

Snatching out of his hands they inspected it, and quickly smiled,

 

“They’re fireflies. How sweet. Your admirer must be from Wall Maria.”

 

“What? I thought you had made them.”

 

“You would, being from Sina and all, but these are insects and they mean quite a bit to those of Maria. They’re quite common over there since they have all that open land for farming and whatnot.”

 

“What do they mean?”

 

“I forgot.”

 

Levi’s eye started twitching.

 

_All kinds of useless shit in their fucking head, and they can’t fucking remember what they mean? What the actual fuck. What the-_

 

“You know who would know though? Eren. He’s from Maria."

 

_It’s a little too late in the night though. Maybe later?_

 

“Oh, speaking of him. I saw him outside, you might want to bring him in. Before you say anything, I know I shouldn’t let him out, but he just shot me these big eyes that I just couldn’t resist.”

 

“Alright I’ll go clean up your shit.”

 

 

Levi found Eren lying under a tree, a dazed expression on his face, with fireflies surrounding him. Although it seemed like an intimate moment, Levi had to get him to the basement to sleep.

 

Watching Eren’s serene face he couldn’t help but feel awful for him. He looked bittersweet, as if he was back home, only to find an empty house. Levi felt awful, nobody deserves to have to grow up so quickly.

 

“Oh. Captain.”

 

Immediately rising to attention he quickly rose, but his head grew dizzy from it, making him wobble a bit from the nauseam.

 

“Sit down, we don’t have to go right now.”

 

Giving a grateful nod he sat back down making space for the captain, who sat down beside him.

 

“Mind explaining what these fireflies mean to someone from Sina?”

 

“In Maria, we have a story, that once upon a time there was a farmer who fell in love with a person made of the stars themselves. They both fell in love, and the farmer loved them greatly, so when they saw that their beloved missed their home in the sky they felt awful. Upon realizing this, the farmer prayed to the Goddess Maria that their beloved could be happy, even if it meant that they no longer could be with them entirely. So Maria raised their beloved to the stars to return home, and whenever there are fireflies, you know that Maria has allowed them to see each other again, for on these nights, Maria lets the stars fall and meet the earth once more.”

 

_That’s. Quite Romantic. In Sina we just have arranged marriages._

 

“Alright, but what does this have to do with courting?”

 

“We present fireflies because it means that we are willing to give them everything, the stars, the heavens above, all if it means that our beloved can be happy.”

 

“Sounds like martyrdom.”

 

Eren’s laughter escaped and he gently smiled, more somber than usual,

 

“Indeed, but they say that’s what love is, to want your other half to be happy, no matter if it can’t be with you.”

 

_So they just want me to be happy. I’d like to be happy too._

 

 

 

 

He kept having written conversations with his admirer, and as he got to know them he felt himself falling for them.

 

_Maybe they’ll tell me who they are one day._

 

 

 

Time passed and he couldn’t help the small smile and happy mood that came with the notes, and his squad certainly noticed how his scowled had lessened, how he spoke a bit more than usual, how his tea during meals kept changing the ratios of honey and milk, he looked, happier.

 

 

 

 

The expedition was hard on everyone, on everyone who made it back at least.

 

_Where’s my squad now? Where are they? They can’t help me from where they’re at._

You know we must remember them, carry on where they left off, because it is our duty. They cannot help you, but I can, I will as long as I can. Please remember that.

 

_Can you believe the amount of times Oluo bit his tongue today?_

It's starting to get worrying actually, the amount of times he does it is not healthy.

_Fucker deserves it someone's though. Always talking shit to Eren._

That's true.

 

_That spoon incident surprised me._

I think it surprised everyone.

_I hope Eren is alright though, he doesn’t seem to have made many friends after that._

Being a titan shifter does seem lonely when everyone expects you to turn into one any moment.

_Do you talk to Eren?_

In a sense.

 

_Where have you been?_

Working, like I’m supposed to. It’s not that easy to get into your room unnoticed. Why, miss me?

_No. I just thought you’d left. Why is work stopping you now?_

I recently got promoted

_You’re lying_

I am.

_Then why?_

Because.  


 

 

 

Their little conversations went on like that and they'd talk about themselves, little things that wouldn't make them uncomfortable.

 

Levi, halfway through a very important meeting with Erwin, got up, and said,

 

“Erwin, I have shit to fucking do.”

 

Then he left and made a beeline to his room, hoping to find his mystery person there.

 

He soundlessly walked to his room, and ever so carefully opened the door to find-

 

_Eren? Eren was the person?_

 

Turning around to get the mop next to Levi, he cried out and jumped back. His eyes wide and mouth open, he looked as if his worst nightmare had come true.

 

“Ahhh? Wha? Ahhh? Naaaoooo.”

 

Slowly backing away into the corner Eren put his hands in front of him as if trying to pacify an angry monster.

 

_Wow. Eren, huh? That’s quite the surprise. Why does he think I’m mad though? I’ve practically confessed my love to him through those letters._

 

Walking up to Eren and placing his hands on Eren’s hips he, then gave him a loose hug.

 

“Guess I finally caught you.”

 

Smiling down,finally relaxing, Eren whispering softly,

 

“Yeah, I guess you did.”

 

“You brought me the stars.”

 

“And I will again if I have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, bookmark,even kudos if you liked it. Subscribe to me if you want to see upcoming works of mine.  
> Follow me at [goldkey-greeneyes.tumblr.com](http://goldkey-greeneyes.tumblr.com) where you can prompt me or talk with me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
